Maya- a Majin of mystery
Maya is another Majin in the world of Dragonball X. Maya has two large bangs for hair in the front and has loose flowing hair in the back. She has a set of radios over her ears. She wears a Light Hearted Suit as her top sporting a big white heart over her chest with the sleeves and most of the front part covered in black. She has white shoulder pads near the head. She wears a pair of greyish like shorts. She has shoes similar to that of the Metamorese fusion and wears black wristbands. She has a more slightly more broad and built body compared to Jen, Aira, and Iren. In comparison Jen has a more slim body, more slander. Maya has a broader body type. She has more muscle to her arms. She has more mass to her lower waist, and she has more size to her upper body and chest, slightly more in her breast. Maya is a very mysterious majin. She was born out of an accidental wish to shenron. She can be calm and friendly but she can also be hard headed and a rather angry person. Maya is disliked by Jen due to her attitude towards most situations. Maya is constantly admiring herself and boast alot of the time. Oddly enough, she showed up different when she was summoned by Shenron. Shenron had seen her as Jen, Slim witha smooth body. Tall and slander, instead she showed up Tall and built, Thick and broad. Maya was questioned having the other assuming either Shenron had made a mistake or somehow she could tamper with Shenrons wishing abilities. Maya spoke the truth which had left everyone shocked, but it had affected Jen more than anyone. Maya had discovered and mastered what she called Majinetic Growth. She claimed thats how she was able to change her body post- shenron summoning. To do the growth was rather easy but could only be utilized by the majin kind, as no other race known in the universe has a anatomy such as the majin kind, at least not yet. Maya claimed that the way she uses this “growth” was through caressing her body parts smoothly and gaining satisfaction, in doing so that part of the body would grow and would continue to until the user wished no more. Jen having heard this was infuriated, still not knowing how she could do it before the shenron summoning. Maya had said she had accidentally discovered it when she has told them she had gotten “curious“. She ended up being grateful for her curiosity and started to demonstrate for the hundreds of patrollers watching.Jen watched carefully and told herself to do so as this could lead to a advantage for the future. Maya started slowly at her hips and slowly worked up to her chest. She then started to “caress” her breast and not long after the Majinetic Growth Process had begun. With her chest being slightly bigger she then started again only this time working from the hips down. She slowly weny down her legs and stopped in between both and started easy movements along them causing her form to shake and the growth process to begin. Now Maya’s entire body had grown, and the people of Conton city now knew how. Instead of stopping there she continued, however this time it lead to concern for some people. While Jen wished to understand this technique, she did not fully support it. Jen was not the one to do anything with her body, having to do this for say an advantage in a fight would change that. Maya had started to rub and move her breast and she had started to have to have the satisfaction part of the process which would occur no matter what as this process had a high chance of bringing out the curiosity of ones self to know more. She was making noises now, and instead of focusing on one area, she began to just move all along her body bringing simotaneous growth to her legs, arms, feet, hips, and breast. She was on her knees just enjoying herself not caring what to crowd in front had even thought of. At this point Maya was 4 times her original size and she had pleasure in it. Her power also increased with the size of her body which did not leave her empty handed through out her little show. Maya had exhausted herself. She had already exposed herself through demonstrating, she did more so through enjoying to much and letting herself loose. She was escorted to another area where she could rest. Here is an example of what the process could look like- Maya can always change. Even if it is a little mature, she can adapt to her surroundings. More will be in the works! Next Dragonball X!